The Villain Inside
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: The menacing sequel to 'The Villain Within' Be prepared for a villain so bad and yet so CLOSE. Kim has a surprising Reunion!
1. Prologue - Bonnie's Worst Day

The Villain Inside: The Sequel to "The Villain Within"

Bonnie and Ron finished their kiss when the sun set past the horizon. Ron was thrilled at how refreshing and electric it was. There were sparks. There was voltage!

Bonnie: Hey Rondo… Come in with me?

Ron: Sure Bon-Bon. Coming right with ya!

The two entered the Rockwaller residence and hung out for awhile, waiting to see what Bonnie's dad would think of the two together. The two watched numerous television shows, mainly drama, romance, and thriller shows. Bonnie's dad barged in on her with a crestfallen, angry face.

Mr. Rockwaller: Who's this I see? (Animosity in his face)

Bonnie: Ron Stoppable! (She sees his extremely furious eyes) Oh… Why are you….

Mr. R: YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT SORE LOSER CAN GET OUT OF HERE!

Bonnie: Why are you this…

Mr. R: DON't…. EVEN… ASK! (He calms down) We need to talk…

Bonnie: Mmkay, Dad.

Ron looked very worried at this time. His face sunk to a low, sad posture. _What's going to happen to Bonnie? This is wrongsick. A dad shouldn't be that angry at his daughter just for having a boyfriend. This is so wrongsick! Sorry I repeated it!_

(Conversation with Bonnie and her dad)

Mr. R: You know Ron isn't wealthy!

Bonnie: Yes and why does money have to do with this?

Mr. R: I want you to be rich, like me, not a poor beggar.

Bonnie: He might not be rich, be he definitely ain't poor.

Mr. R: All I care about you getting is money…

Bonnie's thoughts: _Wow… This is the first time I saw my dad's true desires. Riches and cash are so selfish, that means he's selfish. I have a good guess that he married my mom to have rich kids. This is so wrong. I might be cold to others, but I haven't seen Dad so cold before. This is scaring me._

Bonnie: Why… Do you care about money?

Mr. R: Because it's the way you have to live, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Why is that the way?

Mr. R: (Enraged) YOU DARE QUESTION ME?

Bonnie: (Defeated) No… (Crestfallen face)

The conversation went on for a little more, but I don't want to point out the details of the whole spat. But Bonnie was heartbroken that she couldn't hang out with Ron anymore. She had to say goodbye to him.

Bonnie: I can't hang out with you anymore Ron.

Ron: (heart smashed) I'm dead to this world then…

Bonnie: (with a whisper) In secret, we will.

Ron: (Wicked grin and whispers back) Boo yeah.


	2. Bonnie and Ron's Secret

Bonnie snuck out of her house the next day and had Ron motorbike the two 25 miles out of the way. _Dad cannot find me here. We'll be just fine… I bet Ron is nervous… Let me hold onto his back as I am on the ride. _The two got on the motorcycle, Bonnie in the back as an excuse for her to hug Ron's chest on the ride up. Bonnie has never felt more secure with anyone. Ron was her man, not the loser she knew 2 days ago. _It takes quite a bit of manliness to change Bonnie's heart. I did it because I knew inside I cared. _The two arrived at a secluded forest river and threw rocks into it.

Ron: What did you two talk about, Bon-Bon?

Bonnie: I cannot say Ron…

Ron: I'm ya man! SPILL!

Bonnie: Ok Ron. My dad said that all he wanted me to have was a rich man. That is lame. And the second half was brutal. He yelled at me like a roaring tiger, offending me with his vile words.

Ron: Still, I really want to know. SPILL!

Bonnie: (A nervous wreck) Uh… uh… He called me a loser, a worthless piece of junk, and numerous titles. He told me that you were a vile, rotten little baby.

Ron: That's wrongsick. I cannot believe it. Why would he be this abrasive?

Bonnie: That's the way Dad is! I had a hard enough time putting up with him, but since he denounced you as worthless, my rage for him just started to boil over.

Ron: This is wrong. Did Dad do much physical torture?

Bonnie: Crazy-hard spankings, that's about it.

Ron: So not too bad on that side…

Bonnie: Not yet. But if he catches me with you, I could just imagine what he would do.

In the meanwhile, Mr. R was driving all around town trying to find the two 'twerps.' He was going to bring them into justice. Eventually he closed in on them.

Bonnie and Ron saw his car coming down the road and they hid from him.

Mr. R: Where are you two? (They kept dead quiet.)

He looked around the corner and saw the two. He was full of boiling rage, taking Bonnie by the neck and tightening his grip.

Ron: No You Don't!

Mr. R: She's going to pay.

Ron: Not as much as you will to the COPS.

Mr. R took Bonnie and drove her down the road back to his house… How's Bonnie going to fare?! Ron sure broke down again!


	3. Mr Rockwaller's Dark Secret

Mr. R took Bonnie down to the house where the unspoken happen.

Bonnie: What's going to happen to me?

Mr. R: Wait and see. (wicked grin)

The two entered the door and then Mr. R took Bonnie by the neck and dragged her up into her own room.

Bonnie: I know what you're going to do! HELP!

No crying from Bonnie would grab Mrs. R's attention because Mr. R instantly silenced Bonnie.

Mr. R: You're going to pay for your crimes. The old fashioned way!

Mr. R beat Bonnie up in a plethora of ways, punching her body, her head, and all over. The pain suffered by Bonnie was too great to handle and she passed out.

Mr. R: There you go, worthless daughter.

During the meanwhile, Ron cycled back down to the Rockwaller residence and greeted Bonnie's mom in quite the genial fashion, for seeing how her dad fared with him.

Mrs. R: Good afternoon Ron.

Ron: Good afternoon Mrs. Rockwaller.

Mrs. R: Where is Bonnie?

Ron: I'm worried about her.

Mrs. R: Why are you worried?

Ron: The sitch is really bad.

Mrs. R: Sitch?

Ron: Situation, Mrs.

Mrs. R: Oh, okay. Carry on.

Ron: I and Bonnie were hanging out near the river about a half hour away from here, and your husband arrived and grabbed her by the neck and took her home.

Mrs. R: (Disgusted shock) Whoa. Let me check Bonnie's room.

Ron: Great idea. Maybe we can find the culprit.

Mrs. Rockwaller and Ron go up the stairs and into Bonnie's room. Mr. Rockwaller literally took his wife by his neck and started to beat her up in a brutal, wrongsick fashion. Bonnie woke up and saw Mom being tortured by Dad! Mom was knocked out by Dad.

Bonnie: CALL THE COPS!

Ron: YES

Ron called the cops and told them the situation which was at hand, and numerous cops arrived at the scene, and Mr. R finally surrendered, or did he?


	4. Mr Rockwaller's Nightmare

Mr. R was apprehended and handed over to the authorities to be tried for numerous counts of present and past crime. He was sentenced to 10 to 50 years prison. He was thrown in a certain cell in the back of the prison.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Ron enjoyed themselves at their own house, watching TV with Mrs. R and Lonnie. Lonnie's coldness was gone recently, and started to really be nice to the Ron man at times. But on the other hand, Connie turned on them, since she was close with her father. Connie was a rage machine. Thankfully, she had her own place by then. Lonnie stopped poking fun of Bonnie because she realized that Bonnie had actually got something, meaning someone. Lonnie actually started to respect Ron.

Lonnie: Well, the Ron isn't that bad.

Bonnie: Absolutely not. (Cheerful face)

Ron: Badical!

Bonnie: What channel?

Ron: I don't really know.

Bonnie: I was thinking… Want to play outside?

Ron: Call the Ron-ster in!

The two played out in the Rockwaller backyard and enjoyed themselves.

Bonnie: Basketball?

Ron: Let er' play the hoops!

The two did just that and Bonnie won, and Ron accepted cheerful defeat. After the game, the two sat together in the grass, something Bonnie would have never done before her attitude reversal by Ron's bravery and manliness.

Bonnie: The scene is so pretty! (She looks into his eyes intently)

Ron: But you're the most spankin' beautiful one I know… (Bonnie's eyes go from excitement to pure love)

Bonnie: Thanks Ronnie. (She puts her head closer to his, giving Ron the signal to do the same)

Ron: Those teal eyes mesmerize me.

Bonnie: Your eyes are better than chocolate. (Her head gets even closer, and then Ron cups his hands into Bonnie's face and they give a deep kiss during the daylight…)

Ron: You just electrocuted me.

Bonnie: I sure did. The voltage is high and ready.

The two stayed like that for most of the afternoon. Bonnie drank the essence of Ron, and Ron drank her essence. A man she called loser is now her boyfriend? It is so. Ron showed himself to not be a loser at all, but a serious man.

Meanwhile Mr. R sat there and he saw a blue-skinned man enter the cell, and it was unmistakably Dr. Drakken. He was arrested moments after Mr. R was apprehended. They were in the same cell…

Dr. Drakken: Who is this?

Mr. R: John Rockwaller

Dr. Drakken: How'd ya end up here?

Mr. R: Case of abuse against my youngest daughter and verbal abuse, and numerous larcenous charges.

Dr. Drakken: Good one, Mr. Rockwaller. I was charged on the case of being a villain.

Mr. R: Villain, eh… The ones that escape?

Dr. Drakken: Exactly Mr. Rockwaller.

Mr. R: Escape? New villain I want to be.

Suddenly, a pale-green skinned woman came.


	5. A New Villain Creeps in Town

A pale-green skinned woman appeared before Drakken and Mr. Rockwaller.

Dr. Drakken: SHEGO!

Mr. R: Who's she?

Dr. Drakken: My oddly superior sidekick.

Shego: I'm getting you two out of here.

Dr. Drakken/Mr. R: YES!

Shego freed the two incarcerated villains with her metal cutting laser and they ran out of the prison, fighting resistance along the way, and lead Mr. R to their lair.

Mr. R: (With a maniacal laugh) Mw ah! Evil weapons, and evil devices! This could be put to some VILLAINOUS use! Especially against that loser Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible!

Shego and Drakken soon figured out that Mr. R's pride was very similar to Zorpox and really powerful at that. He was an excellent strategic planner and a deviser of masterpiece plans. He devised a new weapon that could outdo every single Drakken weapon.

Dr. Drakken: Impressive, Mr. Rockwaller.

Mr. R: You defy me? You will burn! MUAHAHAHA!

Dr. Drakken: This really reminds me of Zorpox.

Shego: Yea, I know right.

Mr. R: Who's Zorpox, subject?

Dr. Drakken: That dork Ron's evil twin ego.

Mr. R: Interesting. You two will be my henchmen!

Shego: No I will NOT BE! (Raging face soon cowering from Mr. R's sheer power)

Mr. R: You want to talk to me like that? You will be VAPORIZED IF YOU DO IT AGAIN!

Will Mr. R be a help or a hindrance?


	6. Dr Drakken's Nightmare

Mr. Rockwaller devised a machine that could wipe out Middleton in its entirety. It actually scared Shego. It terrified Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Drakken and Shego were forced into submission…

Mr. R: Take this weapon and get it ready…

Dr. Drakken: Ok… With me Shego?

Shego: This crook is maniacal, even for us…

Mr. R deployed his master device into the main streets of Middleton with a mad streak of ego. Bonnie and Ron saw Mr. R deliver the weapon of mass destruction. And it really, really was a weapon of MASS destruction.

Bonnie: DAD?

Ron: Apparently so. He wasn't up to any good….. DRAKKEN AND SHEGO?

Bonnie: A devilish trio!

Ron: He's their LEADER? They bowed to him!

Bonnie: I always knew Dad had a big head of ego.

Ron: His ego looks like it took its toll on his mind.

Bonnie: Apparently so… And where's Kim?

Ron: Bonnie, you have the Kimmunicator. Are you going to give it back?

Bonnie: Let Wade make a copy for me… Then I will…

Later on, Wade made a copy of the Kimmunicator in a shade of purple. It was dubbed the "Bonnunicator." Wade welcomed Bonnie as a new member of Team Possible…

Bonnie: Grr… Team Possible… But hey, I'm now a hero! I need to be one!

Ron: We 3 will do it!

Bonnie: I, you, and Kim!

Bonnie, Ron, and ultimately Kim joined together to hunt down Mr. R. They caught him 2 hours later at his weakest, and outsmarted him… The authorities arrived at the scene.


	7. The End of Mr Rockwaller

EPILOGUE

The authorities caught Mr. Rockwaller again! But this time he was sent to a maximum security prison for life, unbreakable by Shego.

Bonnie: Mission well done guys!

Ron: (Kisses Bonnie) Couldn't have done it without you.

Bonnie: Thanks Ron.

Kim: What about me?!

Ron: You too KP.

The three had a fun time afterward, playing outside at the Middleton Park. Bonnie and Ron went out to dinner and Kim went back home alone… She didn't have a man! She was bored!

One day, Kim walked down the street and a somewhat familiar face appeared and said "Hi!"

Kim: Who is this again?

Walter: Walter Nelson!

Kim: Our braces got locked!

Walter: Yep Kim. Want to go with me out to a date?

Kim: Umm…. Sure.

Kim and Walter went out to a nice date at none other than Bueno Nacho. They got back together! Bonnie and Ron went to the same place!

Bonnie: Look who the cat dragged in!

Kim: Yeah! My former boyfriend and might just be new boyfriend!

Ron: Walter Nelson! Wow…

Walter: Greetings Ron.

Ron shook his hand and the four sat in a booth, like this.

Bonnie and Ron sat on one side and Kim and Walter sat on the other side. Both guys faced each other…

THE END!


End file.
